The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a clutch cover assembly used in a friction clutch of a diaphragm spring type for automobiles and others.
Generally, in a clutch of a diaphragm spring type, a diaphragm spring for forcing a pressure plate is supported by projections or tabs of a clutch over through wire rings which form fulcrums of the diaphragm spring. However, in this structure, a plurality of the projections are integrally formed at the inner periphery of the clutch cover and are bent to support the inner peripheries of a pair of the wire rings. Further, the free ends of the projections are bent to support the adjacent wire ring from the side opposite to the diaphragm spring. Therefore, in the conventional manufacturing work of the clutch cover assembly, there is such a problem that a number of the working processes is large. Further, in some cases, the wire rings can not be held accurately owing to the bending error in sizes and other reasons, and thus, intended smooth releasing operation can not be obtained.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a manufacturing method, overcoming the above-noted disadvantages, in which a number of working processes is reduced and accuracy in sizes is increased.
According to the present invention, a manufacturing method of a clutch cover assembly comprises a first process in which an annular clutch cover body of a clutch cover is formed, a plurality of projections extending substantially radially inwardly from the inner periphery of the clutch cover body are formed and ends of said projections are bent so that the projections may extend in an axially inside direction of the clutch cover and toward a center of the clutch cover; a second process in which projection bodies between the clutch cover body and said projection ends are bent so that the projection bodies may extend in the axially inside direction of the clutch cover and toward the center of the clutch cover; and a third process in which a diaphragm spring and a pair of wire rings disposed at both sides of said spring for forming fulcrums for the spring are assembled to the projections, and then, the projection bodies are bent in a radially outward direction of the clutch cover and the projections ends are bent toward the inner peripheral portion of the clutch cover.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.